minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
EndGame Shadow
EndGame Shadow ''' '''Author: Dialgaofpower Main Protaganist: Diakla Main Atagonist(s): Bilarous Chapter 0: Prolouge (The Point of view: First person, Diakla) Name's Diakla. I am a galax who was kidnapped by a pair of scientists, and they performed expirements on me. However, the last expirement they did on me was mutate me. I was electrocuted, and my Skin color was changed. It also gave me the ability to tap into certain powers when my rage was high enough. However, that's not what I'm here to tell you. What I AM here to tell you, is that a guy named Bilarous is attacking what you people call the Spacial Rift! He's already conqured Fribbulus and he's not about to stop there. I need to stop him. I don't know what he looks like, but what I do know is that he needs to die. Also, I hate silverfish so much that I'd kill one without hesitation. That's all you need to know so far. Chapter 1: Essence of Hatred (The point of view: First person, Diakla) I was rushing toward Xax in atempt to stop the invasion, when all of a sudden, A slime-like abonimations known as a Voidsky Slime Jumped at me! I managed to kill it with my superbow. I then continued rishing toward Xax, found a behomoth-like pig robot attacking the city, and pulled out my superbow to kill it, but the shots were deflected by its armor! Cleverly, I stuck some TNT on the tip of my arrow, lit the TNT, and shot the arrow at the abonimation. The thing actually went down this time. But then, Corrupted Magma Cubes come flying out of nowhere, and divebombed at people! I poisoned an arrow,and when a Corrupted Magma Cube divebombed at me, I would stick the arrow out in its direction, and the arrow would pierce its head and poison it. I would also shoot at the winged beasts. After we stopped the invasion of Xax, the fireworks would happen. But that was not the last we would see of Bilaorus' Army. Right when we were unprepared, A Hellvoid Zombie Pigman without swords would attack us. This beast was more agile without the swords, and caused a ton of genocide. I learned of this, and went to confront the monster. After I saw the monster, I shot at it with my superbow, and shot at it, and some shots hit, but not a lot of damage to the thing. I shot at it so much that I ran out of arrows, and had no melee weapon at the time. Then, the giant overmutated pigman grabbed me, and no matter how much I squirmed, it would not let go of me. I was in its claws, and it was litarally crushing me. I was so mad right now. I just wanted this to end. That's when my power suddenly rose. An explosion happened because of my rage and I happened to survive unharmed, but the blast hurt the hellvoid zombie pigman, and I generated a ball of electricity as big as its head, and fired it at the thing, but not before saying "Die, monster. You don't belong in this multiverse.". The shot killed the thing in one hit, and it felt very satasfying to let out some steam. Figurativley. However, I never knew about the whole "Rage equals power" thing at the time. I killed the nuicance, and now there was no denying that I had used a power beyond my expectation. I would so anihlate silverfish with this stuff. Chapter 2: Neverending Attacks Another attack by Bilarous' army. This time, a load of silverfish. You know how much I hate those. I hated them so much that my rage got higher, and I used that same attack that I did on the hellvoid zombie pigman. The reason my rage rose was merely because of silverfish. And most of the silverfish were sent flying, while some survived. The rest I just shot at and they died. I thought now that Bilarous knew what I hated. No excusce not to attack now. I had to find a way in. I saw some Corrupted Zombies heading out of a portal and thought "Maybe, if I go through the portal, I'll go to where Bilarous' armies are at.". I managed to sneak my way into the portal, and found myself in blackdown. I decided to try to infiltrate an enemy fortress. I heard some Netherans saying "Lord Bilarous has ordered us to patrol this fortress! If you see a galax, capture it immediatley! We're looking for a cyan-skinned galax. If you see one, capture it immediatley! In case you don't know what that means, it means instantly! We need that cyan-skinned galax at all costs. Do what you want with any other galax. Move out!" I knew one thing: I had to sneak through, or those Netherans will do something with me after I get captured. I snuck in and snuck by the guards when they weren't looking. I managed to somehow get through a bunker without alerting people. Then! A netheran guard spotted me! I had no melee weapon, and their armor deflected my arrows, so I ran form them in hopes of getting to the end. I then Saw a switch which was labeled "Drawbridge". I pulled the lever, and the netheran guards fell into a pit, and I pressed on with the whole sneaking thing. I managed to get into the "top secret" room. I found some files about a superweapon, read them, and it said the following: "Good job getting past my minions, Diakla! My scouts told me about you defeating my Hellvoid Zombie Pigman. Anyway, I think you should know What I'm doing. I plan on making a Toaster cannon, Which is why I called it operation: The Galaxi Are Toast! Here's how it works: I get a cannon. I use a toaster. I hook the cannon up to the toaster. The cannon can only be fueled by toaster usage, So I have people raid villages in minecraftia to get wheat and bread, so I can turn the bread into toast, and maybe eat it. I generate portals into the Galax Homeworld and the toaster cannon's blasts go through the portals and toast the galax home world. Fribbulus, Xax, Foob, You name it, it's all toast. That is all! Nothing more to see here!" Then, The netherans must have climbed out of the pit, and they knocked me unconcious trying to capture me. Chapter 3: Death & Rebirth Chapter 3A: Death (Point of view: Diakla) I awaken in a jail cell, battered and injured. I don't have my superbow on me right now, and instead of rage, I fell one emotion: Fear. Bilarous is probably making that toaster cannon at this moment. And there's nothing I can seem to do to stop it. But other than my superbow, I feel like something else was taken from me. Now I have to sneak out, unarmed. But how? All the guards have powerful weapons and armor, and there's no way mere punches could take out a single guard. A netheran guard come into my cell, and says "New Roomate. He wanted to see you badly.". He brings in a cage that could fit something small in it, and out pops a silverfish! The netheren guard exits, And my rage toward the silverfish is more strong than anything at the moment. I squash the silverfish and proceed to break out of the cell, and shoot plasma out of my hands at the guards, which destroy them. I take an emerald sword from one of the guards, and proceed to destroy more of the guards, which at this point, pretty much want to saw my head off. I kill more guards, and pretty soon, two thirds of the guards in the fortress are dead. I manage to get my superbow back, and now a have a melee weapon as well as ranged. More guards come in, but with superbows and Black swords which drained my life from me, and some of which poisoned me. I then fall to the ground and right before a netheran could strike the final blow, and arrow hits him, and Galaxi storm into the room. They fight off the netherans, some on the back of Horses. Five seconds later, the room is silent of netherans. A galax goes up to me, and pulls my body upward, helping me stand. I say "Sending a Silverfish into where those idiots placed me was their final mistake. They must be serious now. They're also planning on building a toaster cannon to blow our home up. It's powered by- Agh!". As I let out a scream of pain, a Black horse with a blue saddle galloped up to me. The galax said "We're actually evaccing all of the galax that were captured. You should get out of here, there are probably reenforcments coming here! But It's too slow to get out of here on foot. You might wanna mount that horse. It's the quickest way out of here.". I start to wonder if this is such a good idea, but then I mount the horse anyway. I start riding out, and start looking for Billarous' fortress. Chapter 3B: Rebirth After a tiring while of searching for Bilarous' fortress, Astrange building appears and I start to ride towards it. After Riding towards it, it starts to look like an Endi Fortress. I ride up ahead a little bit, and see two Endi having a conversation, and I know their language pretty well. I know that endi are not hostile, so I decide to ride past them, and they attack me! This is a shock to the system, because it's not in their nature to attack people unless provoked! I decide to ignore them, and they shoot at me! I decide how this can't be real, and take out my emerald sword to fight! I slash at two Endi, and shoot another with my superbow, but then two endi on the backs of dragons come out of the towers, and start shooting at me! I start to ride away while shooting arrows at the dragons. Then the dragons start trying to ram into me. I shoot one dragon down, but the other is moving quicker than I can aim. After all, I never tried to shoot arrows on horseback before. So, when the thing tries to ram into me, I jump from the horse and grab onto the dragon's wing. I climb slowly onto the dragon and push the rider off. After an Endi regains concoiusness, I help her stand, and she thanks me, saying that Bilarous managed to mind control the endi into attacking intruders. I decide to remount my horse and ride into the fortress. I dismount to enter the fortress on foot, only to be greeted by turrets from the inside. Seems Bilarous knew I would come into the fortress and want me dead even more. I started dodging arrows from multiple directions, and started to move through the room while dodging said arrows. In the next room, I had to fight two Netherans that had Superbows of their own. I had an emerald sword, and they had no armor, so I got through easilly. I went up a flight of stairs, and at the top, a dragon with the head of a wither would await me. Chapter 4: Grand Evil The dragon started flying and shot yellow-green fireballs at me, which I avoided by stepping out of the way. I would counter with seven shots from my superbow, and it avoided 4 shots out of 3. Then it started ramming into me, which knocked me off the tower, but I landed on my horse. I started to ride and shoot at the dragon, and it shot the same fireballs at me, And hit me this time. I felt my life force slowly draining, and I shot at the dragon even more, and the dragon hit me even more, but I tried not to pass out. I would have to shoot at the dragon for an entire minute, and it finally died. And just as it died, I was begining to black out again, and the castle exploded, and left behind a strange portal. I rode into the portal, and ended up in a fiery realm. Category:Fanfictions Category:Dialgaofpower's fanfics